


Rain

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [5]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was, of course, Eclair's fault.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> From 0tp. 'sharing an umbrella' (no true pair, 2012)

Lumiere frowned as she looked out into the pouring rain. She'd hoped to be home before the storm started, but it had taken longer to find the... four pairs of shoes she'd needed. At least those weren't a concern - they were being safely delivered via courier. However...

"Do you need an umbrella, miss?" one of the store's clerks inquired.

"No," Lumiere replied. "I'll be okay. But thank you."

The clerk nodded and stepped into the front display to re-arrange a few items.

After all, Lumiere had her nanomist--

Except, as she stepped out the door, she didn't. At least she was still under the store's awning. For a brief moment, she was worried about her memory, because she was sure that she'd...

...taken that call from Eclair, who had talked about quite a bit of nothing for awhile but had been happy about it. Eclair. Always the distraction.

Lumiere smiled. Eclair was Eclair and there was no helping that. She could either summon her driver or simply get a bit damp. There were a couple other stores worth stopping at, while she was out, and if she darted from awning to awning, she'd be fine. The storm was supposed to be a brief one, after all.

However, when she got to the edge of the awning and expected the first cold raindrops to strike her skin... they didn't.

"Mmm?" Lumiere looked up, surprised to see a red umbrella above her. She wheeled around and found herself staring up at Sinistra, who had an amused smile on his face.

"Did you forget yours?" he asked.

"I thought I'd beat the storm," Lumiere admitted. Sinistra was dressed in civilian clothing, which looked surprisingly good on him. "Are you shopping?"

"No," Sinistra replied. He gestured over at a high-end barbershop across the street. "Just tagging along. I think it looks fine when he grows it out, but..."

"You don't wait inside?" Lumiere questioned.

Sinistra shook his head. "They start getting ideas," he explained, gesturing to his own hair. "Absolutely not. If the ends get damaged, Dextera..."

He trailed off again, this time looking like he'd said far too much.

"I understand," Lumiere said calmly. "I certainly don't think I'd go to most of the places Eclair likes."

"Though you do still need to go somewhere," Sinistra noted. "And since it's still raining, may I escort you?"

"Of course," Lumiere replied, accepting the arm that was offered. Though as long as she had him along... she'd skip the underwear shopping.


End file.
